Nightlight
by bardalicious
Summary: Done at request from gokusdonut on tumblr. Goten has a nightmare about Majin Buu. Goku comes in to comfort him.


A/N: Hiya! Revealing my second DBZ fic in a while so I hope you like it! There seems to be a lack of Goku/Goten son fics, at least without Goten being a teen who resents his father for being gone. [Which I doubt he does, I mean he welcomes his dad every time he comes back] So I wrote a little ficlet of Chibi Goten and his daddy. After rewatching the Buu saga, it's obvious Goku loves his little boy and will do anything to protect him and make him feel safe.

Read&Review if you wish.

* * *

_It was like reliving a bad memory. He could only watch helplessly as his mother approached the monster, the only demand the worn out woman was what had happened to her sons. Goten didn't know what to expect, but his tiny heart had expected the worst. His mother was strong, probably even stronger than Hercule. After all she was the one who taught him the ways of fighting, and everything he learned came from her._

_But this was a monster she was approaching, a monster who was stronger than his father! And his father was one of the strongest, the best out of the Zenshi! So he watched in horror as she was killed, degraded to a mere egg and smashed like a bug. He could only cry out, he wanted to go after the pink blob who dared to even touch his precious mother. _

_She was gone._

Goten shot straight up, his skin sticky with sweat he searched about his empty room as his mind slowly came to the realization that he had a nightmare. Silently he searched for his mother's ki and sighed in relief when it was in the room across the hall, though it was small-it was thriving still. She was alive.

The little boy shook a little, not paying really heed to the thunder roaring or the lightening dancing across the darkened sky outside. It had been three months since Buu had attacked the earth, three long months since his mother had ultimately been taken away from him. He exhaled another breath, hopefully this was the last nightmare for the night.

He had to be brave, he wasn't a little boy anymore and he couldn't even run to Gohan for help since he decided to sleep over at Kame house for the night.

So as he tried to set his mind at ease he gazed about his room again, just when the lightening struck and a silhoette of the monster appeared in the corner of his room. It was Buu, he was back! Letting out a ear piercing scream he jumped back, not knowing what he should do and not even thinking about turning the light on.

'He's back to take Mama away!' His mind raced, 'No!'

"Goten?!" He heard his father cry, "What's going on?!"

The boy looked to his doorway where his parents stood, both of whom were not visible due to the darkness of the night. Quickly he ran to his father, jumping up into his welcoming arms and pointing in the corner where he saw the monster. "Buu's back Daddy! He's come back to take Mama away!"

"Now hold on there, Son;" Goku assured, holding his youngest in one arm, "no one's going to take your mother away while I'm around."

Goten sniffled, burying his face in his shoulder. Chi Chi smiled fondly, "Goten sweetie, you must have had a nightmare." She brushed through his hair, smiling even more at the familiarity of it; "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. Besides, I know you'll protect your mummy if you need to, you're such a strong boy."

"B-But I let you die last time..."

Both Parents frowned, "Goten. I told you many times what happened wasn't your fault."

"I-I know, b-but he's really there..."

Goku patted his head, placing his son down he illuminated the room with his ki; scanning the area for any possible threats. "No one's here but us, you must've just seen something that looked like him." He smiled, "And I don't feel his ki eiher, you're safe-if he does come back I'll be ready for him."

"That's right, Goten;" Chi Chi affirmed, "now why don't you try to sleep?"

Goten nodded, gripping his pantleg tightly; "I-I-I can't sleep, I'll only have nightmares..."

"Will you sleep if I stay in here with you, buddy?" Goku asked, "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, okay?"

The little boy nodded again, rubbing his eyes a little. Chi Chi let a small smile grace her features, leaning over she kissed both her boys goodnight before departing for her room knowing that her little boy was in safe hands. Goku smiled fondly as he picked Goten up and placed him in bed, sitting in the chair next to him.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, son?"

"I'm scared."

The man placed his hand on his head, ruffling the hair that was so familiar to his own a bit; "It's okay," He said quietly, suddenly coming up with an idea; "I'll protect you."

After a moment he turned Super Saiyan, the light of his aura illuminating the room once again as he watched his youngest slowly drift off into slumber. A small smile graced his features as he waited. In his mind he knew that any given day a new threat would rise up against them, and he had the upmost confidence in his Sons to come up and take the challenge.

'I'm proud of you, Son.'


End file.
